User talk:FudgeThis
Welcome! A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Lol finally cleared this page out! User Rights Thank you :D Just so you know, administrator rights also come with rollback and chatmod rights, making them redundant :P 02:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hospital Finally you're back. I thought you died from an Earthquake or car crash, idk. Well welcome back, I got to treat you like you're a new member. Well I'm not sure who sent this one but I'm fine lol :P LOL it's spacho [[User:Spacho|''' Spacho ']] talk Trading Center Play PTD Welcome Back Hope you're feeling okay. Never thaught you meant a 2 months holiday, but still its nice to see you are back. There are quite a few changes since you left :D :Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 05:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I was in fact in hospital for about 2-3 weeks, but enjoyed the holidays a lot (Spent a week and a half in Dublin and the rest on an island off Greece, forget the name) :Also, This wiki does look pretty awesome now :P You've all done brilliantly :FudgeThis :P Questions On The Wiki Well if any of you have questions about the wiki just post them under this heading ans I will respond to them either on the talk page of the sender or on this page below the quesion. If you just have something to say, create a new heading :P : Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 05:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : I was in fact in hospital for about 2-3 weeks, but enjoyed the holidays a lot (Spent a week and a half in Dublin and the rest on an island off Greece, forget the name) : Also, This wiki does look pretty awesome now :P You've all done brilliantly : FudgeThis :P Admin Can I be a admin because I can't delete useless pages like dragonite I could only make it a candidate for deletion. Riley567 00:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Well to answer your request, I just want a valid reason why, not just because of random pages which have been deleted anyway. I'm not too fussed, but you don't just become an admin for nothing. If I see youre contributing, I will tell you so. FudgeThis :P I edited 600-something-something and I signed up on august something. I know you don't be an admin for nothing. When you messaged me to make 750 edits does that mean 750 edits on pages of on everything? Riley567 18:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yet another Admin request So as the title states, I would like to request to be an Admin. to be Admin here Funandgame 00:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well as you asked politely, and I know you have contributed to this wiki for quite a while, so sure FudgeThis :P Alright thanks I appreciate it! :) Funandgame 22:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin I know this is a VERY bad moment to ask this. Can you give me and Yoshichao Admin rights? I've been here longer than Blerian (about a month older than him) and Yoshichao spends her time checking the Wiki Activity and editing bad info. If Funandgame and Duuck ask I won't I? [http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Spacho/Wiki_Giveaway ' Spacho ']Free shinies Trading Center Play PTD aww man so I'm guessing there's already too much admins. Spacho, you're already an admin :P Also, why are you saying it's a bad moment? Chill out. Anyway if I see this other person is doing a good job I'll send them a request The other person is still active, look at her recent activity. Anyways Blerian recently made me Admin. Looks like you have to plead someone to be an Admin.[http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Spacho/Wiki_Giveaway '''Spacho ']Free shinies Trading Center Play PTD Yo, I got more than 750 edits. And I passed 2 admins on the leaderboard. Can I be a admin now? Riley567 00:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x200 ad or a 300x600 ad depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look as close to the original as possible, except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. Let's work together on this to get this issue resolved. - Wagnike2 16:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Moderation of Comments After seeing the amount of unnessicary comments like "FIRST" I have decided to ask to have moderator rights to be able to help clean up this wikia. I am from the League of Legends Wikia and am a moderator over there. 21:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well I suppose as long as you contribute a bit to this wiki I'm sure I can make you a mod here. BTW I'll give you "rollback" rights so you can clean things up for now. FudgeThis :P I know what rollback rights are but they don't apply to comments i don't think. It only gives the ability to have a button that fast forwards undoing without needing to give a reason. If you check the League of Legends Wikia I am a moderator there and know my way around wiki's. I will continue contributing but just would like the unhelpful comments cleaned up. Jamesrulez1•Talk• 05:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Fainting Pokemon in Tower Defense Hello, First off I would like to say, the Pokemon Tower Defense is awesome! My Only Concern so far is this: I am playing Pokemon Tower Defense on Newgrounds - and my Warturtle, Raichu, and Arcanine keep fainting in each battle. What exactly is going on, and how to I stop it? The only thing I could think of was that I used the stones too early on Raichu and Arcanine... but that doesn't explain Warturtle. So... I'm at a loss. Its very annoying. Thank you. I can be reached at livingthedream125@hotmail.com. Thank you for your time, Ryan